


Butterfly Kisses

by sharedwithyou



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Afternoon Delight I mean Musings, Cute, Cute Cole (Dragon Age), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Butterfly kisses from Cole.
Relationships: Cole (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Cole (Dragon Age)/Reader, Cole (Dragon Age)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DysfunctionalDevilry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DysfunctionalDevilry/gifts).



> WHEEEEEE
> 
> Possible prequel. Works as a stand alone one-shot.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky

Lashes, softly gracing your cheeks, so light it’s barely there.

You’ve waited so long to feel him.

You want reach out and run your fingers down his nose, feel the bend where it meets his face.

But you don’t want to spook him.

You regulate your breaths, long and deep, so he thinks you’re still asleep.

Gentle, tickling your forehead, he continues. 

You know if you opened your eyes, the rising sun would illuminate him.

He wasn’t a demon; he was an angel.

But you don’t want to lose this moment.

You keep your eyes closed, and lean into the current of sleep that’s just out of reach. Which is exactly where you want it.

Warm, radiating heat like rays of light spilling into the room, his face almost touches yours.

You want to tilt your head up to him, until your lips brush his.

If he were bolder, he’d give in to his desire and do the same.

But he doesn’t want to push you.

He lets every blink trace a shape.

His scent of fresh grass wafts along.

The space between your skin and his is paper thin.

You want to bridge the gap, to inhale his smell.

But you don’t want to break the spell.

You let the longing fill your veins.

His lashes flutter, like wings beating amid wind.

Every inch of your skin feels the breeze.

You want to wrap yourself around him.

But this juncture in time is too pure to be paused.

Your very soul tingles with pleasure.

He follows a trail along the curve of your chin.

You count the seconds between each exhale.

The urge to move into him almost takes over.

But you’re not sure you’d be able to stop yourself once you begin.

You let yourself drift along the wave of yearning.

He gives you butterfly kisses.

You want more.

You’re both on the cusp of breaking through the barrier.

But you don’t want to wake from this beautiful dream.

You let the tides of slumber take you. Tomorrow, you’ll find him.

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRR
> 
> Stay tuned for more Cole love!
> 
> Stay safe lovelies!!!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky


End file.
